Broken Spirit
by Ecto-1
Summary: After Kitt saves Michael's life while apprehending two suspects, Michael lashes out at him. Hurting and not knowing what to do, Kitt runs off. Karr, coming back from an assignment, doesn't know what happened. Can he find Kitt before it's too late?


Please be aware this story contains attempted suicide. If this causes any triggers, please do not read this story. It is rated 'M' for this particular reason. Thank you.

Kitt and Karr also have a Mind-Link so their conversations will be in **BOLD**

Kitt followed Michael, who was very angry, through the front door of the Estates. Earlier Michael and Kitt had been on an assignment when Kitt had to disobey Michael's orders. Remembering the events that led up to the incident, they had been sent by the Foundation to find a couple of suspects wanted in a string of multiple bank robberies, murders, and cop ambushes. Michael wanted to go after the one suspect who seemed to be the mastermind. After he followed the suspect through an alley, he quietly called to Kitt (who was in his Trans-Am form) and asked for back-up. Kitt went down the alley and before he turned the corner, changed into his human form.

The blond AI quietly turned the corner to find Michael wrestling with the suspect and Michael was getting the upper hand, for the moment. Unbeknownst to Michael, hiding behind him in the shadows was the other suspect. As Michael was asking Kitt to help him restrain the man, the suspect behind was training his gun on Michael. Kitt knew he needed to be faster than the suspect or else Michael would be killed. Thinking quickly, Kitt looked around to see what he could do and saw it; a decaying piece of rope holding up the fire escape ladder on the side of the building. He quickly withdrew his gun, shot at the rope and watched as the ladder came down with lightning speed and hit the suspect on the head, knocking him unconscious. Michael turned around to see what Kitt had shot at and discovered that the other suspect was immobilized.

During the brief moment of distraction, the suspect Michael had took off. Cursing, Michael got up and took off after him, leaving Kitt behind to secure the unconscious suspect. After a quick foot chase and a few trips ( mostly by the suspect ) Michael apprehended him. Quickly securing the suspect and walking back to where Kitt was, the men waited for the police to arrive. After a few minutes, the police showed up and told them that they would take care of everything as they thanked the men for capturing the suspects. Walking away from everyone and finding a place to change, Kitt reverted back to his Trans-Am form. Michael got in and slammed the door, making Kitt hiss in pain. The ride back to the Foundation was unnaturally quiet. Even Kitt was trying to make conversation but all Michael did was grip the steering wheel tightly, signalling to the AI that he didn't want to talk.

Finally arriving at the Foundation, Michael opened the door, got out and slammed it shut, hard. So hard that it rocked the Trans-Am on his shocks. Sighing softly, Kitt changed into his human form. Stalking towards the door, bringing us back to the present.

"Michael, please. Why are you so angry with me? What did I do wrong?" The answer he got was a very irritated growl coming from the tall man. As Michael turned around to face Kitt, he walked up til he was a foot away from the blond. "What did you do wrong?! You want to know what you did wrong?! You should have killed him! You disobeyed me, Kitt! When I asked you to help me, you just stood there and took matters in your own hands!"

"I did nothing?! Michael, that other suspect was going to kill you. You've told me before, if your life was in danger, I have your permission to disobey your orders. I can't kill, Michael. You know that. When I saw that fire escape being held by that old piece of rope, I knew it would suffice. What was I suppose to do? Just stand there and let him kill you? I would be no better than him if I allowed any harm to come to you. I did what I had to, Michael."

Eyes full of anger, Michael's hand flew out and struck Kitt in the face. The blond AI was totally taken by surprise by the blow. As Kitt's hand flew to the spot that was struck, his eyes watered as Michael spat, "You know what, Kitt? You're useless as a human, no wait, you're not even human. You should've stayed as that god-forsaken Trans-Am. At least then you'll obey my orders. I should have shot the person who gave you that program to switch forms. Half the times, I wish you were never brought online!"

The sharp words, like knives, slicing through his heart, Kitt gasped in shock at the words flowing out of his human partner's mouth. Walking out of the room as fast as he could, Kitt ran right into Karr. When the younger of the two looked up, Kitt saw that Karr was rubbing the left side of his face. Though there was no beginning signs of an offending mark on his big brother's face. Karr could see that his baby brother was trembling and on the verge of crying. Being gentle, Karr asked, "What's wrong, Kitt?" When Kitt didn't respond, Karr hooked a finger under Kitt's chin and gently lifted his younger sibling's head up. He gasped softly as he saw a bright red mark beginning to form on Kitt's cheek. Using the least amount of force, Karr turned Kitt's face away to look at the offending mark, which was turning into the shape of a hand. This angered the older AI but he tried to take a few deep breaths to keep from scaring his shaking brother. After calming down a bit, Karr asked, "Kitt, did Michael strike you?" A sniffle answered him. "Kitt, please talk to me. Did he strike you?"

A quietly whispered, "Yes" was his response. Before he could say or do anything, Kitt ran away. Karr wanted to go after him but he needed to find out what was going on. Karr walked in and found Michael sitting on one of the chairs, rubbing his hand. Karr stalked up to the human, grabbed one of Michael's wrists and violently pulled him up to his feet. Michael yanked his wrist out of Karr's grip and yelled, "What the heck is wrong with you, Karr?!"

Karr snarled at the man but instead of saying anything, Karr swung his arm which Michael blocked. Taking advantage of the moment, Karr balled his other hand into a fist and threw a punch at Michael's face, quickly bloodying his nose. The fight dragged on for a few minutes until Karr felt a sharp pain on his left forearm. Looking at it, Karr was trying to figure out why he was having some pain when there were no injuries present, when his thoughts quickly focused on his brother. Realizing time was of the essence, Karr left Michael on the floor, bloody and injured, before quickly taking off.

When he got to where he thought Kitt would be, he looked around, calling out his brother's name. Hearing nothing, Karr kept looking. Finally coming up on some mud that looked like someone walked through it, Karr followed the trail. Lying next to a tree he found Kitt, motionless and barely breathing. Panic setting in, Karr screamed, "Kitt!" Quickly probing Kitt's side of the link, he found Kitt's presence, dimming slightly, as if Kitt's life was fading.

Karr ran to his brother's side and felt for a pulse. Finding one, Karr breathed a sigh of relief before he took off his shirt, ripped it in half before tying each piece around Kitt's forearms and made sure each was tied in a way to stop the bleeding. Picking Kitt up as gently as he could, Karr changed into his Trans-Am form and sped off towards the Estates while calling to Devon's office and asking to get the medical team on stand by.

When he got back, a team of doctors took Kitt from Karr and quickly brought him to the Infirmary, while Devon was asking Karr what was going on and why he had attacked Michael. At the mention of the human's name, Karr growled. Devon knew that something had to have happened for Karr to be acting that way. Waiting a few minutes for everything to calm down, Devon asked, "Karr, can you please tell me what happened?"

Sighing and rubbing his face, Karr all but growled, "I was returning from an errand when I felt a stinging sensation on my face, that felt like someone slapped me. As I was trying to figure out what happened, Kitt ran into me. He looked so upset. Then I remembered that stinging sensation and asked Kitt if Michael had struck him, how I knew that, I'm not sure, but Michael was in the living area when I walked in. Kitt didn't answer me at first. But then I saw his face, there was a mark forming that was in the shape of a hand. When Kitt confirmed what I needed to know, he took off. Everyone knows what happens when they hurt Kitt. Anyway, I felt a sharp pain on my wrist and realized Kitt was in trouble. So I left and went out to find him. I found him a few minutes later and knew he needed medical assistance and brought him back."

Devon looked thoughtful for a bit before asking, "You said that you felt like someone slapped you? How can that be?"

Karr gave the older man an incredulous look, "Seriously, Miles? I have to tell you again? I may lose my baby brother and you're asking me a question to which you already know the answer to?"

Devon realized he didn't need to make the AI more stressed then he needed to be. Sighing, Devon looked at Karr. "I'm sorry, Karr. I didn't mean to upset you further. It's just..."

"I know. I-"

Before Karr could finish, the nurse came out and addressed them both. "We did what we could. Since Kitt did try to kill himself, he will need to be placed under 24 hour suicide watch." Looking at Karr, she continued, "You may visit him, if you'd like Karr. In fact, we suggest it. If you wish, we can put an extra bed in there for you."

Nodding, Karr responded, "That would be fine. But I am the only one that would be in there with him, no one else."

The nurse looked past Karr, directly at Devon, who nodded. "I'll make sure everyone abides by the rule."

Turning around, Karr faced Devon, "Tell Knight he is not welcome here."

Feeling the threat in the older AI's words, Devon confirmed he understood. With that, he turned around and walked out the door. Karr then followed the nurse into Kitt's room. Once he was there, he gasped at the sight of his brother. Kitt looked paler than he normally was. The wounds on his forearms were stitched closed and were protected with gauze bandages. Karr looked at the various machines that were doing their jobs at keeping the younger AI alive.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in to make sure Karr was comfortable, Karr nodded wordlessly while keeping his eyes on Kitt. Looking up, as if for the first time since he got there, Karr saw a bag that held blood that was being fed through an IV into the back of Kitt's hand. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Karr asked, "What's the blood for? I found him 5 minutes later after he left." The nurse wrote down a few things onto her clipboard before addressing Karr. "He lost quite a bit of blood, Karr. In fact, if you hadn't found in time when you did, he wouldn't be here. Has the doctor talked to you?"

A shake of his head, Karr responded, "No. Just that one nurse. But she never told how deep his wounds were or the blood transfusion."

Making sure her information was correct, the nurse made sure to look at the AI, "The wounds were deep but thankfully, they'll heal. Tell me, Karr, has anything happened that made Kitt want to kill himself?"

"I believe there was a fight between Kitt and his driver, what about, I'm not sure since I wasn't there."

A nod, then, "Alright. Everything seems to be looking fine for now. If anything happens, the call button's right there." Using her pen as a pointer, directed Karr's sight to the remote to which the button was located. "Please don't hesitate to call as well if you need anything, Karr."

Nodding his head in a silent thank you, the nurse walked from the room, giving the brothers privacy. Watching the door close, Karr sighed softly as he reached over and took the younger AI's hand in his and squeezed it gently. A tear made it's way down Karr's face as he took a shuddering breath.

"Kitt, I wish you would have talked to me instead." Running a finger gently over the bandaged wound, Karr continued, "We could have avoided this. You should've known that if anything happens, you have to come to me, no matter what the situation. I don't want to lose you, Kitt. You mean too much to me. You've been in my life for 2 years now. If you go to where I can't reach you, I'll follow. You're the only one that makes my life worth living. Please, Kitt, come back to me. I need you and I love you."

Desperately, Karr sought out the mind link and tried to find Kitt, but Kitt was blocking him. Reminding himself that Kitt was right in front of him and breathing, that's all he needed. Not relinquishing his hold on Kitt's hand, Karr scooted himself as close as he could and kissed his baby brother on his forehead as he whispered softly to his sleeping brother.

Feeling the need to be there for Kitt, Karr decided against using the bed that the Infirmary Staff pushed in for him, Karr slipped onto the bed that was holding Kitt and wrapped his arms around the younger AI protectively and fell asleep.

A few hours later, a few nurses came in to check on Kitt when they saw that there was another person on the bed with him. Turning on the overhead lights (just the ones that give a soft light) and quickly saw that it was just Karr. The dark AI blinked sleepily a few times, kept his protective hold on Kitt and growled, then Karr realized who the nurses were and looked apologetic. The nurses chuckled before one of them said, "It's alright, Karr. We're just gonna check on how Kitt's doing." Karr then rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up, "I guess I'm in your way, I'm sorry. Let me get up and-"

Shushing him, the other nurse replied, "You haven't seen his heart monitor, have you?"

Shaking his head no, the nurse smiled. "Before you came in, the doctors were having problems because Kitt's heart was under alot of stress. But he calmed down when you came into the room. Looks like you both need each other. So you're fine where you are, Karr. But if anything happens, notify us immediately."

Offering a smile, Karr nodded, "Of course, I promise."

"Good. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it." Then the nurses walked out as Karr looked at his brother and kissed his forehead. When he laid his head down and was about to go back to sleep, he wrapped his hand around Kitt's and held it tightly. Karr was asleep a few minutes later. If he was awake a little bit longer, he would've felt the gentle squeeze on his hand.

The next morning, two steel blue eyes opened and looked around the room before coming to rest on two sky blue eyes, staring back at him. A barely audible gasp was heard as Karr bolted up, being mindful of the machines surrounding the youngest, scooping Kitt up into the gentlest hug he could give. Tears streaming down his face as Kitt clung tightly to Karr, each brother being determined not to let go of the other. Bringing his head back, Karr looked into the eyes he thought he would never see again, and cried, "Why Kitt? Why did this happen? Please tell me?" Being equally as tearful, Kitt whispered, "Because Michael..."

Reaching towards Kitt, Karr delicately wiped his tears away with his fingers. Calming his fearful brother before the heart monitor went crazy, Karr wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Kitt took a few breaths before saying, "Michael said some cruel things to me. I'm sorry Karr, I guess Michael was right, I am useless as a human."

A soft gasp was heard, steel blue eyes turned red in anger, "Kitt, don't ever say that again. You're not useless at all! You should've let Knight get shot, that'll teach the-" Taking a calming breath, Karr continued, "I'm sorry, Kitt. I shouldn't have said that. Please, forgive me. Anyway, can you tell me what led up to the fight, please?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Karr. I was wrong when I said Michael was right." When trying to remember the events that led to the incident, Kitt realized something, "By the way, how did you find me?"

Thinking back, Karr responded, "After Knight and I had a 'chat', I felt a sharp pain on my wrist, then I knew you were in danger. I guess our bond really does come in handy." Smiling as he sat up, Karr brushed some of Kitt's hair away from his face as Kitt leaned into the gentle touch.

"Kitt, why did he tell you you were useless as a human?"

Teary sky blue eyes looked up at steel blue as Kitt told him. "Michael and I were tracking down some men who were wanted for murders, cop ambushes, and a string of bank robberies. Michael had one and asked me to help him secure the suspect when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other one, his gun on Michael. Thinking as fast as I could, I looked around for what I could use to subdue the other suspect. I pulled my gun and shot this old piece of rope holding a fire escape ladder in place. The ladder came down and knocked the guy out cold. I thought I was going to receive praise for saving Michael's life, but all I got was the cold shoulder all the way home. Then when we walked into the mansion, he let me have it. Karr, I even tried reasoning with him but all he could see was that I disobeyed him. I know I'm always suppose to obey Michael but not if his life is in danger, he knows that. He slapped me then starting telling me-"

Both brothers quieted down when they heard a commotion in the hall. "What do you mean I'm not allowed in there?!"

"Mr. Knight, there is a rule stating that you're not allowed in Kitt's room."

"And who made up that ridiculous rule?"

"Karr."

The blond AI looked fearful at the dark haired AI. Putting a finger to his lips, Karr shushed him as he probed the mind link. ' **Kitt, go ahead and tell me what else he said, please.'**

' **After he slapped me, he basically told me I was useless as a human and should've stayed in the Trans-Am, there I would've listened**.'

Shaking his head, Karr was about to say something when the door was slammed open forcefully and 4 men fell into the room. Karr protectively grabbed Kitt and held him close as the men on the floor started fighting.  
Michael, relying on his street cop instincts, pretty much knocked the security guards out. After catching his breath, Michael stood up and advanced on the brothers. With one murderous glare aimed at the the oldest brother, Michael all but screamed, "Why in the Hades am I not allowed in here, Karr?!"

"First of all, keep your voice down,you stupid idiot! And second, you're the reason Kitt tried to kill himself! He tried to save your life from that one suspect and all you're doing is ridiculing him. Calling him freaking useless! If anyone here is useless, it's you! You are the reason why you are not allowed in here at all!"

"Well if that stupid brother of yours would've obeyed my directions, he would've never took the coward's way out. He's just as guilty no matter how you see it."

Turning his face into Karr's chest, Kitt let himself sob quietly as the harsh words hit him with the force of a semi.

"The only thing he's guilty of is having you as a partner, you stupid son of a -"

"And you know what, Kitt did it wrong. If he did it right, he never should have made it back alive."

As soon as the words left Michael's mouth, Karr's face was totally void of all emotion as the young blond let go of his shirt. Kitt turned around to face the heartless man. It was then Kitt saw something on the floor close to the wheels on the bed that was brought in for Karr. During the fight with Michael, a gun, belonging to one of the security guards, skittered across the floor to it's current resting spot. Kitt jumped down from the bed, quickly reached down, with lightning speed, picked the gun up and aimed it at his head. The sneering look on Michael's face totally disappeared as he saw the young blond AI stare at him. Karr tried using the link but it was useless. Kitt was blocking him.

"Why so shocked, Michael? I thought this is what you wanted? For me to die because I saved your life. I had to face ridicule because you thought I disobeyed you." With a tear running down his face, Kitt kept his gaze on Michael. "I'm a coward, a useless human because I wanted to keep you out of harm's way. I wanted to keep you safe but all you saw was I didn't listen to you."

Karr, being slow as he could, got up off the bed and walked to his distraught brother's side. "Kitt, please, give me the gun."

Not even turning to meet his brother, Kitt continued as his finger was putting a bit of pressure on the sensitive trigger, "No, Karr. I'm going to give Michael what he wants."

"Kitt, please-"

Silence.

' **Kitt, please, don't do this. He's not worth it. Please? Kitt, I need you.** '

Kitt wasn't listening, only hearing Michael's hurtful words playing over and over in his head before he lost consciousness.

When Kitt opened his eyes, he felt weird. He felt light, nothing holding him down. In a way, he felt free. Free from pain, free from fear, free from... Wait, where was Karr? Didn't Karr say that if Kitt died, he would follow? Looking around, it didn't seem at all familiar. Where was he? Why was he here? Kitt started to panic. But then he heard some very soothing words. "Kitt, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to come home, please. Please come back to me, baby brother. I love you." As Karr took one of the blond AI's hands into his own, he laid his head down by Kitt's side and started to cry.

As if a spell was broken, Kitt's eyes opened. His free hand going down and gently finding Karr's head and started to massage it. Feeling the touch, Karr shot up like an arrow as steel blue met sky blue. Tears started to fall as the brothers embraced each other, this time neither wanting to let go.

"Karr, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive-"

A finger finding it's way to his lips, effectively shushing him, Karr responded, "Kitt, don't ever apologize and ask for forgiveness, understand?"

"But I-"

"Kitt, what part of what I said did you not hear?"

A smile answered him, one that Karr was certain he'd never see again.

"What happened? All I remember was... Oh my god. I was so stupid."

"Kitt, calm down, please? You're ok now."

"But what-" Suddenly a sharp pain hit both brothers as they both hissed.

Hands shooting up towards the right side of their heads, Karr softly whispered, "I had to knock you out using our link. It knocked me out as well but not as bad as it did you. It was the only way to keep you from killing yourself. Scared Knight badly, from what I've heard."

With a wide-eyed look directed at his older brother, Kitt asked softly, "Michael was scared? From what? I don't remember much because of this headache."

" It was when you picked up the gun. I thought I'd never seen that look on his face. Speaking of Knight, hang on."

Reaching over, Karr grabbed the remote and pushed the 'Call' button. Michael, Devon, and Bonnie walked in. Michael reached for Kitt's hand only to have it kept out of his reach. Bonnie and Devon were going to say something but Karr beat them to it.

"Knight, is there something you wish to say to my brother, the useless human as you've called him?" Everyone heard the venom in his words.

Devon was going to ask Karr to be a bit more polite, but Michael put his hand up, silencing the older man.

"It's ok, Devon. I deserve to be spoken to like that." Looking towards the brothers, Michael cleared his throat, "Yes, there is." Looking directly at Kitt, Michael continued, "Kitt, first of all, I know no amount of 'I'm sorry' or 'Forgive me' is ever going to make a difference. What I said and did was a complete disrespect of the words "Partnership". Partners are suppose to look out for each other and support one another. I've done none of those things but you have. I guess I was so into making the arrest, nothing else mattered. When you got the guy, I should've been happy for you but I wasn't. I guess my pride was wounded and I lashed out at you, even though you saved my life, I almost made you lose yours." Looking at Karr this time, " And yours as well, Karr. I want to take full responsibility for any hurt and pain this caused the two of you."

"And Karr, thank you for basically telling me flat out what an a-hole I was being. Kitt would've never made it this far without you. And thank you for being there for him when he needed you. I know I don't deserve to ask for a second chance"

The brothers were quiet for a few moments before Karr looked at Michael, "Kitt and I just talked but first. You did destroy your relationship with Kitt so I'll let him talk."

"Thank you, big brother." A smile directed at Kitt.

"Michael, if I give you another chance, would you want to repair our relationship? If not, then-"

"Why are you giving me another chance, Kitt? I hurt you, I made you attempt suicide twice. Then to add insult to injury, I said that you did it wrong and that you never should have made it back alive. I should have never said that. You're my best friend... Scratch that, you were my best friend because I screwed up."

"Michael, please. I want to give you another chance. To fix what you've broken. Karr already picked up the pieces for one." Questioning looks were shot at the brothers before Bonnie asked, "What was it that Karr repaired?"

"His spirit. It was completely shattered. I just did what I could. The relationship with Knight is the one that needs to be repaired."

Kitt looked at Michael and was trying to speak but Karr wanted to know something, "Knight, if Kitt were to give you another chance, would you repeat what you've done?"

A firm, "No." answered him.

"Alright. Then I will let Kitt talk now."

A few chuckles were heard.

"Michael, it's going to be awhile til I can trust and respect you, is that ok?"

"Kitt, buddy, that's fine. In fact, if I ever hurt you or Karr again, I will leave the Foundation and never come back. That's a promise."

True to his word, Michael never lashed out at Kitt again. His relationship with the young blond was finally repaired and he also got Karr as his friend as well. The bond that was with the brothers became very strong. Pretty soon, everyone in the Foundation knew that if one of the brothers was sick or hurt, the other would be there for him, always.

Thank you for reading. Please remember to leave a review.


End file.
